Forgotten Romance
by ImagineDreamForever
Summary: "I'm never having kids..." he remembered the conversation from so long ago. "I might, if I didn't live here." Gale, now living in District two meets the one person he though he'd never see again; he's forgotten romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a new story I decided to write so I hope you like it! It was written pretty quickly so I apologies for any mistakes :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- All credit for the amazing Hunger Games goes to Suzanne Collins**

* * *

_"I'm never having kids..."_ Gale remembered her saying, so long ago now.

_"I might, if I didn't live here,"_ he had replied. He didn't know what made him think of it, it had been a long time since he had web thought about things like that.

_"But you do live here."_ not anymore he didn't... District 12 was no longer his home.

_"I know but if I didn't."_ District 2 was his home now. It was where his work was, where he felt like he was doing something worthwhile, where he felt needed...

But all that was only a distant memory now. Everything that happened in District 12 could never be undone, so this is where he would stay.

Life in District 2 was very repetitive for Gale. He would go to work during the day to train and come home to sleep at night. On some days he'd wake up early and go hunting but their was no necessity for it, food wasn't as scarce anymore. It was more just for the entertainment of doing something he's known all his life.

During the few times he would go hunting, if he had managed a good game he'd keep some for himself ad trade the rest for household things in town. He wasn't a very familiar face to those that lived close in town but he was to those he traded with. They knew him well enough to know he could be trusted...

On one particular Sunday morning, with a day of work Gale had decided to go hunting. Catching two squirrels and a rabbit, he dropped past his house to save the rabbit for later before taking the twenty minute walk into town.

It wasn't as busy as usual being a Sunday but there were still a decent amount of people hanging around the shops.

"Gale!" he turned in the direction he had heard his name and raise his hand in greeting to Marc, his closest friend from work, who had his arm closely around his girlfriend Lacey. Any other day he would have gone over to talk but instead he decided to continue on the the butcher, leaving the couple alone.

Out of the pair of close friends, it was always obvious who spent more time in town, Marc recognizing every second person and Gale being lucky to receive even a hello.

Entering the butchers shop, he was greeted by one of the few townsmen that actually knew who he was. "Got anything good for me today Gale?" the butcher asked, happy to see him.

"Two squirrels and about half a kilo of strawberries," he replied, placing the food on the counter.

"Wonderful," the butcher replied, retrieving money to pay him. "So, how have you been Mr Hawthorne? It's been a while!'

"Busy! Working, you know, the usual," Gale replied as the butcher handed him the money.

"Daddy!" a voice came, followed by the footsteps of a young dark red headed girl.

"Yes sweetheart?" her father replied.

"There's some girl outside the shop, I think she's sleeping," she continued and Gale shrugged as the butcher looked in his direction, he had seen no one when he entered the store.

"A girl..." the butcher asked. "Well, did you recognize her?"

She shook her head, "she had her face covered."

The butcher, looking confused, turned in Gale's direction.

"Don't worry about it, I'll check it out, move her along," Hale replied, smiling as he thanked the butcher for the money and his daughter when running for the strawberries she had only just noticed.

Exiting the shop, he looked to the side to see the girl the butchers daughter was talking about. Dressed in ratted, old clothes, her dirty blonde hair lay covering her face, as she leant unconscious against the shop window.

"Excuse me?" Gale said calmly, approaching the girl. Receiving no reply, he was almost positive she wasn't just sleeping. "Are you okay?" he asked, kneeling down beside her. He could tell something wasn't right.

Still receiving no reply, he gently pulled her away from the window, holding her shoulders in his arms and brushed her blonde hair from her face. Almost immediately, he gasped, even through the dirty clothes and face there was no mistaking her. "Madge..?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue, it would mean a lot :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the positive feedback to this story, it really means a lot :)**

**Thank you to **'Guest'**, **smileyface212**, **'Guest'**, **barbarella-1980**, **lennoxlove **and **Ninavs2 **for your reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- All credit for the amazing Hunger Games goes to Suzanne Collins**

* * *

The walk back to the hospital, not far from the centre of town didn't seem anymore difficult even while holding the fragile girl in his arms. She weighed almost nothing and he felt as though if he made one false move he would break her.

He shook his head as he looked down at her. "Please be okay Madge," he whispered to her. Once he reached the small hospital of District 2, he ran to the reception desk, still holding her in his arms.

"Excuse me, my friend needs to see a doctor," he said as quickly as possible to the lady at the front desk.

"Could you tell me what happened to her please sir," the receptionist asked, standing up and walking around to him and Madge.

"I don't know, I found her unconscious in town but she's weak, I don't think she's eaten in a while," Gale replied, trying to stay calm, having hated hospitals since the rebellion.

"Okay sir, I need you to stay calm, I'm just going to get a doctor," she said, leaving Gale, still standing in the hallway until a nurse came to bring a bed which he lay her on as gently as possible. Before he got a chance to say anymore, she was whisked away into a room and left to fill out the necessary paperwork. Although, having not seen Madge in over four years there was not much he was able to write down.

It was an hour before he heard any news. An average height man in a white coat with glasses approached him, holding a clipboard. "Mr Hawthorne?" he asked politely, as Gale stood. "My names Dr White."

"Pleased to meet you Doctor," Gale said, shaking his hand politely. "How is she?"

"She's going to be just fine. Are you a family member?" he asked.

Gale shook his head, "Uhh… no but she's was a close friend of mine."

"Was?" Dr White repeated.

"Well I haven't seen her in years… to be honest Doctor, I never even knew she was alive," Gale answered, feeling guilty.

Dr White paused a moment before saying, "Mr Hawthorne, could you follow me, I'd like to ask you some more questions if that's alright?"

"Uhh, of course," he replied and was lead to a room he assumed was next to where Madge was. The same nurse was also there, holding a clipboard and gave him a polite smile as he sat down.

"Alright Mr Hawthorne,"

"Gale's fine," he cut the doctor's sentence short. "I'm in the military I hear 'Hawthorne enough as it is."

Dr White let out a laugh before nodding and continuing. "Right then Gale, you mentioned before you thought Miss Undersee was dead?"

Gale nodded, looking to the ground before answering, "she grew up in District Twelve… I was involved in helping as many people get out to escape the Capitol bombing before the rebellion but I never found her…" he paused. "I assumed she had been killed."

"Were you close?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Taking a deep breath he thought for a minute before nodding, "We were close for about a year or so before the rebellion… not so much before that."

"So when was the last time you remember seeing her in District Twelve?"

Pausing for a moment he answered, "It would have been the day before the bombings…" the doctor nodded as the nurse continued to write. Gale was growing more and more confused the more questions he was asked. "Dr White… I don't mean to sound rude but id there a reason you're asking me all this?"

He sighed and glanced briefly to the ground as though trying to avoid answering. "We're not one hundred per-cent sure but we think Miss Undersee may have been tortured…"

It took a moment for his words to sink in… tortured? His eyes widened as he let out a sharp breath. "H-how?" was all he managed to ask.

"We can't be sure," Dr White shook his head. "But she's not in very good shape at the moment…"

"Wait," Gale interrupted. "You said before, you said she was going to be fine!"

"And she will be," he replied calmly. "Gale, I promise you we are gong to do everything we can to help her."

He nodded and glanced around the room, thinking before asking, "Can I see her?"

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review, it means a lot :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Once again thank you to everyone who's been reading, the reaction to this story has been amazing!**

**A special thank you to- **ilovenutella99**, **'Guest'**, **RoryFaller**, **smileyface212**, **lennoxlove**, **Ninavs2**, **'Guest'**, **gracec720**, '**Guest' **and **girlonfire5360 **for all your amazing reviews, it really means a lot!**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer- All credit for the amazing Hunger Games goes to Suzanne Collins**

* * *

Gale was led to the small, plain hospital room next door where he caught sight of Madge, lying almost lifelessly on the bed. The machines around her were beeping softly and she had already been hooked up to several different needles in order to improve her health.

He walked over to the side of her bed and stared down at her small figure. She was wearing a whit night gown and the nurses had cleaned her up, her hair having returned to its natural, beautiful, golden colour.

"I'll be just down the hall if you need me," Dr White said, thinking Gale would want to be left alone with her. He simply nodded but his eyes didn't leave the girl lying in the bed.

When he knew they were alone, he walked closer, sitting to the side of her bed and taking her hand. "I'm so sorry I didn't save you..." was the first thing he said. He wasn't sure why, maybe he had gone four years feeling guilty for those who didn't make it out of District Twelve.

As his thumb brushed against her small, unmoving hands he couldn't help but feel some sort of relief. She was alive... For so long he had lived with thinking she was dead and now, in a matter of hours, he had her back.

Part of him was scared for what was going to happen next. She looked broken enough not to mention anything else the Capitol put her through. "What have they done to you?" he whispered.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there for but the longer he stayed, the worse he'd feel about her outcome. He continued to grip her hand and just as he started to grow drowsy he was woken by her fingers moving within his hand.

"Madge?" he whispered, he stood up, looking over her as her hand moved again as her eyelids started to flutter.

He gently ran his finer down her cheek and pulled his hand away as her eyes opened staring into his, at first with confusion but suddenly fear. "Please..." she said, barley audible. Her voice sounded weak and pained. "Please, don't hurt me..." she added, her face growing terrified.

"Madge..." Gale replied, confused about what was going on, even though he prepared for something to go wrong when she woke up. "Madge, I'm not going to hurt you."

"How can I trust you?" she asked, struggling to get words out. "Who are you?"

His face fell at that moment. "Madge... Madge its Gale, Gale Hawthorne."

"I-I'm sorry?" she asked, still looking terrified.

"From District 12 we used to be friends..."

"Used to?" she cut him off.

"We were friends? I though... I thought you were dead," he answered.

"Dead? What are you talking about? What's going on?" se was asking question after question.

Without answering, he said, "I'm gonna get the doctor," and with that, he left the very confused, scared girl behind.

* * *

Not long after, Dr White entered her room, closely followed by Gale. "Miss Undersee?" he said calmly, approaching her cautiously.

"Who are you?" she asked in the same tone she had Gale.

"I'm Dr White, your friend brought you here when he found you unconscious, do you remember any of that?" he asked calmly.

"He's not my friend," she said sternly. "I don't know who he is… or what he wants with me."

Looking confused, Dr White sighed and sat down in the chair next to her bed, while Gale stayed standing at the door. "Miss Undersee, what is the last thing you remember?"

Pausing, she pressed her lips together in thought. "I remember a lot of running… then I reached a building and I felt so weak, I must have passed out."

"Running?" Dr White repeated. "Why were you running?"

"To get away… from them," she replied.

"Who?" Dr White continued.

"The peacekeepers…" she answered, barley above a whisper.

At hearing this, Gale shut his eyes, shaking his head. Even he knew there were still peacekeepers out there, trying to get revenge on anyone associated with the rebellion, including himself. They must have kept Madge even after it was over, just so everyone in District 12 thought she had been killed.

"What else do you remember?" Dr White edged her on.

She shook her head, "Nothing… Everything else in my life just seems to be one big blur. It's like I know it's there but I just can't see it… remember it."

Dr White nodded and stood up, "Thank you Miss Undersee, I'm going to get a nurse to come and check up on your physical state but I'll see you soon." She nodded and Gale followed Dr White out of the room, while a nurse walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Doctor, what's wrong with her? Why doesn't she remember anything?" Gale asked quickly. He didn't know why he cared so much, just something inside him needed her to remember him.

"I can't be sure but after what she told me, I think we may be able to help trigger her memory so she can tell us more as soon as possible?" Dr White answered calmly.

"Can you do that?" Gale asked, he didn't even know that was possible.

"Oh yes, technology here is almost as good as the Capitol now," he said confidently. "We can put her under, then scan her brain to restore her memory as much as we can. The peacekeepers had probably done the same thing to erase her memory of her life in District 12, which is why she doesn't remember you."

Gale nodded and sighed. "You can stay with her while we do it," Dr White told him. He could tell how much he cared for Madge, even if he wasn't admitting it.

"Thanks…" was all he managed to say. After finding out Madge was still alive, he felt almost like something inside him had been filled again. But now that he knows she doesn't remember him… it was almost like nothing had changed.

Only… his felling's for her had returned.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please, please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm super happy you all like the story so far, I hope this chapters not to confusing, It was kind of hard to write. Anyway… I hope you like it!**

**As usual, a special thank you to; **'Guest'**, **barbarella-1980**, **RoryFaller**, **smileyface212**, **lennoxlove **and **'Christa'**, for you wonderful reviews! Also, Christa, in answer to your suggestion I was actually already had something like that planned for the next few chapters so look out for it :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- All credit for the amazing Hunger Games goes to Suzanne Collins**

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Madge asked as she was wheeled down the hallway.

"A screening room, we're going to try an help you get your memory back," Dr White replied as happily as possible. He always wanted to make sure his patients were comfortable and not scared.

Madge nodded but didn't say anything else. When they reached the room, she was place onto a bed, underneath a large, threatening looking machine. Before she got a chance to say anything about it, Dr White started to explain what they were going to do with he put a mask on her, making her immediately drowsy.

"Alright Miss Undersee, I just need you to count backwards from twenty for me, can you do that?" Dr White asked and she nodded, starting to feel very dazed.

"Twenty, nineteen, eighteen, seventeen, sixteen... fifteen... fourteen... thir-thirteen... twelve... twelve... el-ele..." with that, she was out like a light, her head lolling to the side as Dr White directed the machine over her.

"Gale?" Dr White said, snapping him out of his trance. He had been standing at the door watching the scene unfold and couldn't help but feel scared for her. "Are you okay?" he asked, smiling.

"Uhh... Yeah, yeah I'm fine," he replied, walking closer to where Madge lay.

"Why did you have to put her under?" he asked, staring at the unconscious girl in front of him.

"If the treatment works right away then there are some dangers of her going into a panic attack. Especially if the first thing she remembers was a traumatic experience or if she thinks one of us is trying to hurt her. It's best to let everything work slowly so she doesn't put herself or any of us in danger," Dr White replied and Gale nodded, trying his best to follow.

A lot of what happened after that he struggled to follow. There was a screen connected to the machine over Madge's head, which was displaying X-ray like images but different parts of the scan were different colours. While Dr White was taking the scans, Gale stayed with Madge, holding her hand while he watched Dr White's face as he looked at the pictures. After what seemed like too long, he finally sat back in his chair and asked Gale to come over to the screen.

"You see this," Dr White said, pointing to a small bright green coloured part of the scan. Gale nodded, "That's what she remembers," Dr White continued. "Things like her name, her age, possibly some of the information about where she's been the past while, especially if it's been a while since the peacekeepers last messed with her brain. That is if we're right about what happened to her."

"It's small…" Gale stated sadly. "That's really all she remembers?"

Dr White nodded. "This part here," he pointed to a pink coloured section, larger than the green. "This section they haven't messed with, it's basic general knowledge, how to walk, talk… breath,"

Gale nodded once again, still hoping not to hear anything bad. "But all of this," Dr White finished, pointing to the largest section in a grey-white colour. "This is everything else, that 'blur' in her memory she was talking about."

"Wait, so they've gotten rid of everything else entirely?" Gale asked, confused.

"No, no," Dr White replied. "It's still there, we just need to access it… help her remember."

"How do we do that?" Gale asked.

"It's simple really… we just need to clear it." Dr White explained. "That could take time though and she'll only remember sections of her life at a time.

"I don't care how long it takes, I just want her to remember," Gale said suddenly, before thinking.

"Okay, we'll start tomorrow," first I want to talk to her again, see how much she remembers, growing up."

Gale nodded. "I'll take the week of work."

"You sure you want to do that? She's not going to be awake, most of the time," Dr White asked.

"I'm sure," Gale replied. "How long do you think it'll be before she remembers everything?"

"Well, if all goes to plan, hopefully by the end of the week," Dr White smiled. "But for now, you go home, get some rest. We'll start at midday tomorrow."

"Gale nodded, "Thank you Doctor," he smiled, shaking his hand.

* * *

Once Gale had left, Dr White moved Madge back to her room and allowed her to wake up completely before talking to her. "Hello Miss Undersee, how are you feeling?" he asked once she had.

"I don't feel any different than I did this morning," she replied, sounding almost disappointed.

"Don't worry, I didn't expect you too, we were just scanning today," he replied and she nodded. "Now, tomorrow we're going to go through the same process to help you get your memory back but for now, I need you to tell be everything you remember."

"I already told you," she replied, confused.

"Anything else I mean, your childhood, growing up, anything you remember?"

She nodded in understanding and her face curled into thinking. "Well… I remember growing up in district 12 with my mum and dad. My father was the Mayor and my mother… she was always in bed. She'd tell me stories about my Aunt Maysilee, she was killed in The Hunger Games…" she thought another moment and Dr White nodded, impressed with how much she remembered. "Umm, I went to school in District 12 and I would sit next to a girl called Katniss Everdeen… I can't remember much else about her though, only her as a little girl."

"You knew Katniss Everdeen?" Dr White asked in interest.

Madge nodded. "I can't remember how well though…"

"Before she was in The Hunger Games?" he asked, realizing he was probably expecting too much of her.

"What?" she exclaimed, he eyes widening. "She wasn't in The Hunger Games… I don't even remember being old enough to be scared about being reaped, let alone know someone who was…"

Dr White nodded again and stood. "Okay… thank you Miss Undersee, I think that's all we need."

Madge nodded and watched as he left the room. "Oh and Doctor!" she called him back. "I remember eating strawberries a lot but I can't remember where I got them from… I don't think that's very helpful though," she told him and he nodded and smiled in thanks before leaving her alone.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Gale's friend Marc and Lacey will be back in the next chapter as well as the beginning of Madge's memory coming back! Please review, it means a lot :)**


End file.
